Cuestión de altura
by Hagastian
Summary: Repentinamente, Suecia se acercó aún más y Finlandia sintió su corazón subir hasta la garganta. Suecia/Finlandia. Para Nanamiii.


**Advertencias:** Fluff. Shonen-ai.

**Palabras:** 919.

* * *

**·**

**Cuestión de altura**

**·**

**

* * *

**

Ninguno le había dado demasiada importancia a la diferencia de altura, de hecho, era algo que les permitía vivir más agradablemente aún.

A Finlandia le gustaba ser más bajo que Suecia y no porque se sintiera menos que él, sino que cada vez que elevaba su cabeza para decirle algo al otro, le gustaba ver los detalles que el sol dibujaba en sus rasgos o los pocos mechones de cabello que escapaban de su gorro agitarse con calma, casi como si bailaran para él. Lo mismo le pasaba a Suecia, a él le gustaba ver los ojos brillantes del finlandés cada vez que le decía algo o mirar casi de in fraganti como Finlandia tenía la vista fija en el frente, con una amable sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Esos centímetros les permitía apreciar detalles que siendo de alturas similares, seguramente pasarían por alto.

Pero el inconveniente llegó cuando después de siglos de sigilosas miradas y gestos nerviosos, de fantasías calladas y de confesiones atoradas a media garganta; ambos nórdicos aceptaron que se querían más de lo que decían y aceptaban.

Fue algo complicado para ambos, entre la timidez de Finlandia y el hermetismo de Suecia, esa noche de aceptación mutua fue ardua, aunque sólo terminaron reconociendo entre balbuceos y abrazos gentiles lo mucho que se amaban. No se atrevieron a dar otro paso aquella vez, sólo usaron palabras.

Sin embargo, días después de aquello y en la entrada de la casa que compartían, Finlandia se atrevió a preguntarle a Suecia si podía besarlo.

— ¡N-N-No, mejor o-olvida lo que dije, Su-san! —Exclamó agitando de forma exagerada los brazos, pareciendo casi un molino celeste por la forma en que giraba sus extremidades. Finlandia esquivó la mirada imperturbable que el sueco le dirigía, un rubor fuerte y marcado traspasó más allá de sus mejillas, invadiendo totalmente su cara—. ¡Estaba pensando en voz alta!

Chilló con fuerza, con la vista fija en alguna parte del uniforme sueco.

Por su mente pasó la idea de que quizás era demasiado pronto y no es que estuviera desesperado ¡No, no era eso! Pero de verdad ansiaba poder probar al fin lo que llevaba fantaseando desde hace tiempo. Se sintió ligeramente estúpido por lo que acababa de decir, esperaba que Suecia no se lo hubiera tomado a mal.

Abrumado, trató de buscar las llaves que había guardado en algún bolsillo.

—Está bi´n.

La llave se quedó a medio camino entre el espacio de la cerradura de la puerta y su propio cuerpo.

Giró la cabeza despacio, los ojos y la boca ligeramente abiertos en sorpresa e incredulidad, su mente pensando automáticamente que era una broma de mal gusto (aunque Suecia no solía bromear, exactamente) o que el dulce ruido del viento de ese día se transformó en las palabras que siempre quiso escuchar.

El rostro serio de Suecia y su mirada fija e imperturbable —un temblor leve recorrió su cuerpo ante eso— hizo que por los labios del finlandés se formara una sonrisa nerviosa y un breve lamento de haber hablado sin pensar.

Repentinamente, Suecia se acercó aún más y Finlandia sintió su corazón subir hasta la garganta.

Abrumado totalmente y con los ojos siendo empañados con el azul oscuro del uniforme sueco que se acercaba cada vez más a él, dejó caer las llaves y su brazo se desplomó, balanceándose ligeramente al llegar a su costado. Por un momento pensó en echarse para atrás y salir corriendo, ¡Demasiado nerviosismo y calor en su cuerpo!

Pasado un rato —con las manos grandes del sueco posadas en sus hombros— decidió que el momento era ahora. Y que Suecia estuviera casi pegado a él no tenía nada que ver, no.

Se dejó llevar y elevó el rostro, consciente de que estaba completamente rojo y de que su presión estaba en niveles astronómicos. Con sorpresa vio como el sueco se agachaba, sus ojos imposibles de ver por el brillo que se reflejaba en sus gafas producto del sol, sólo podía observar el rostro rojo, (como el suyo) deshacer el espacio que los distanciaba.

El resto del tiempo pareció eterno, los labios de Suecia, cuando se posaron en los suyos con cuidado, estaban rasposos y secos, cálidos y con su ligero sabor a pescado, seguramente a ese delicioso arenque que a ambos les gustaba. En la oscuridad que le rodeaba —porque no fue capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, tanto por reflejo automático como por no querer ver el rostro sueco— se atrevió a rodear el cuerpo de su Su-san con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

En medio del roce de labios que no quiso profundizar más, Finlandia sonrió y su sonrisa aumentó más cuando su cuerpo fue estrechado por grandes brazos suecos.

Antes de hundirse en un delicioso espiral de sabores nuevos cuando la boca sueca se abrió para él en un segundo beso, pensó que le gustaría desdoblarse para poder ver a Suecia ligeramente agachado y a él con los pies algo elevados, casi de puntillas; porque estaba seguro de que esa diferencia de altura debería estarse viendo maravillosamente linda.

Mentalmente anotó para sí que esa sería otra ventaja para la diferencia de alturas entre ambos y que inequívocamente—como llevaba pensando desde hace siglos—, no era para nada malo.

Era —como pensó antes de temblar por la lengua de Suecia que se enredaba con la suya— una imperfección perfecta.

(Aunque eso no quitó que después de ese momento, Finlandia comenzará a desear crecer un poco más para evitar que Suecia tuviera que agacharse.)

_

* * *

_

**Notas finales:**

Primero, esto es para **Nanamiii** por el meme de besos.

Y segundo, el fluff chorrea por todas partes. Dios. xDD.

Gracias por leer.


End file.
